Small Fires:Into the wild
by Dragon-kid789
Summary: Tiny and Ginger(Rusty) joins Thunderclan along with their friend Smudge. They will face the hardships of being a clan cat. And a certain stripped warrior has caught the attention of a certain jade green and ginger pelt she-cat.
1. Chapter 1

_**DK: Hi everyone this is my first try at warrior cats fanfiction. In this Firestar is a she cat that falls in love with Tigerstar. Scourge is her 3rd older brother and is very protective of her. Smudge joins her and scourge when Bluestar ask them to join Thunderclan and I see him more of medince I'm bashing Socks and Ruby hard cuz I hate hate Darkstripe but I call him Dirtstripe got that idea from Sierra. . So enjoy and oh some oc's are in this!:)**_

 **Thunder clan**

 **Leader:** **Bluestar-blue gray she cat with a ting of silver around her muzzle**

 **Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a bushy ginger tail**

 **apprentice- Dustpaw**

 **Medince cat: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she cat with a dapple coat**

 **apprentice: Smudgepaw**

 **Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits)**

 **Lionheart: magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane**

 **apprentice-Graypaw**

 **Tigerclaw: dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws**

 **Apprentice-Ravenpaw**

 **Whitestorm: big white tom**

 **apprentice: Sandpaw**

 **Darkstripe: sleek black and grey tom**

 **Longtail: pale tabby tom with a long tail**

 **Runningwind: swift tabby tom**

 **Willowpelt: very pale she cat with unusually blue eyes**

 **apprentice:Breezepaw**

 **Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat**

 **apprentice: Snowpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Dustpaw: dark brown tabby tom**

 **Graypaw: solid long hair gray tom**

 **Ravenpaw: small skinny black tom with a tiny spot of white on his chest and white tip tail**

 **Sandpaw:pale ginger she cat**

 **Breezepaw: friendly grey and silver she-cat with big green eyes**

 **Scourgepaw: small black tom with a white paw and blue eyes**

 **Firepaw: beautiful ginger she cat with jade green eyes**

 **Smudgepaw:slightly plump black and white tom**

 **Snowpaw:pretty grey and white she cat with bright blue eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Frostfur: beautiful white coat and blue eyes**

 **Brindleface: pretty tabby**

 **Goldenflower: pale ginger she cat**

 **Speckletail: pale tabby she cat and oldest queen in the nursery**

 **Elders**

 **Halftail:big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing**

 **Smallear:gray tom with small ears and is the oldest tom in thunder clan**

 **Patchpelt:small black and white tom**

 **One-eye:pale grey she cat the oldest she cat in thunder clan is half blind half deaf**

 **Dappletail:once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dapple coat**

 **Driftfoot: dark gray grumpy tom with big white paws and dull amber eyes**

 **Shadow clan**

 **Leader: Brokenstar- long haired dark brown tom**

 **Deputy: Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws**

 **medicine cat: Runningnose-small grey and white tom with a running nose**

 **Warriors**

 **Stumpytail: brown tom**

 **apprentice:brownpaw**

 **Boulder: silver tabby tom**

 **apprentice:Wetpaw**

 **Clawface:battled scared brown tom**

 **apprentice:Littlepaw**

 **Nightpelt: black tom**

 **Queens**

 **Dawncloud: small tabby**

 **Brightflower:black and white she cat**

 **elders**

 **Ashfoot: thin tabby tom**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader: Tallstar:black and white tom with a very long tail**

 **Riverclan**

 **Crookedstar: a huge light color tabby tom with a crookedjaw**

 **Oakheart: a reddish brown tom**

 **Cats Outside of clan**

 **Yellowfang: old dark gray she cat with a flattened face**

 **Rocky: friendly very plump brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes,kittypet**

 **Barley: black and white tom who lives on a farm with Hector**

 **Hector: friendly red husky with one blue eye and brown eye**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 _Battle ragged as Thunder clan and River clan fought over a piece of territory called Sunningrock. A small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tom knew thunder clan was out numbered and they needed to retreat now._

 _"Thunder clan cats retreat now!"He shouted and thunderclan rushed to safety. A dark brown tabby snarled and face the tom._

 _"Thunderclans cats shouldn't retreat we should fight strong Redtail!" He spat._

 _"We have no choice Tigerclaw you're clan will honor your bravery but we must leave now!" Redtail said before turning to leave._

 **~0~0~0~0~0**

A small ginger she cat woken up from her cushion nest her two legs gave her and looked around for her brother. She spotted him looking outside into forest, the small she-cat slowly sneaked up on him until she pounced on him and caught off guard.

"I got you Tiny!" She shouted in victory while her older brother pouted.

"Hey no fair Ginger you caught me off guard!" He said in protest. She purred softly.

"Well you did tell me a cat's greatest weapon is a surprise sneak attack." She teased only to have Tiny gently throw her off and pin her.

"Well you do learn from the best." He purred. The two kits tussled for a bit until they heard their friends Smudge and Rocky meows. The two got up and headed outside to meet the two other kits.

"Hi Smudge, hey Rocky." Tiny and Ginger mewed.

"Hi Tiny, hi Ginger." They meowed back. The four kits sat outside and chatted for a bit.

"Have you guys ever wonder what its like in the forest."Ginger said looking at it.

"Why do you wanna know Ginger, Henry told us its dangerous." Rocky said shaking a bit.

"Hm?What do you mean Rocky?" Tiny asked curiously.

"Well Henry told us that dangerous wild cats live there and they could eat us up with now remorse. And that they sharpen their claws on rabbit bones!" Rocky said worriedly and fearfully while Smudge just playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Rocky you know Henry hasn't been the same since his twolegs to him to the vet. Now all he complains about is the birds disturbing his beauty sleep."Smudge said nudging his brother's shoulder playfully. But Rocky looked unconvinced. Tiny sighed and stepped forward.

"How about I catch a mouse and prove to you that there is nothing to fear?" Tiny said.

"Well then I'll say you're nuts."Rocky said.

"Alright but one or another I'm catching me a mouse." He said before heading into the direction of the forest.

"I'm going too." Ginger said following after her brother.

"Me too." Smudge said trotting up to them.

"Smudge what if Henry's stories were true!Then you'll be crow food!" Rocky said in a panic tone.

"Don't worry bro I'll be fine beside I have Tiny and Smudge with me." He said before leaving with the other two while Rocky could only hope nothing bad will happened to the three.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Tiny looked around for a mouse until he caught wind of one and got down into a crouch. He slowly padded up to the mouse and unsheathed his claws and was about to pounce on it. Until two black figures charged at him. He gasped as the two figures rushed upon him and turn to run.

 _'I can't out run them, so I must fight!'_ Tiny thought before turning around barreling himself at the two figures. He fought the smaller one while the bigger one bite down hard on his ear. He yelped in pain until he felt someone push the bigger one off. He turned and saw Ginger fighting the bigger one. As much as Tiny wanted to help her he head to fight this other cat off. Soon Tiny and Ginger and the two mysterious cats were panting softly.

"You know for a couple of kitty pets you two aren't bad." The solid gray one said. The grey and silver she-cat nodded in agreement.

"Thanks I guess."Tiny said unsure about the two cats.

"What's your names? I'm Ginger and this is my brother Tiny." Ginger said.

"I'm Breezepaw and this big mouse brain is my brother Graypaw." The she-cat said. Tiny sniffed them curiously.

"You smell of the forest don't you two have twolegs. I'm sure a couple of kittens like you will get adopted." Tiny said.

"And live the rest of our lives eating food that looks like mouse droppings?No thank you." Graypaw said as Smudge rushed and froze when he saw Graypaw and Breezepaw.

"Who is this?" Breezepaw asked.

"This is our friend Smudge and Smudge this Graypaw and Breezepaw." Ginger said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you."Smudge said.

"Same to you kittypet." Graypaw until Breezepaw whacked him with her paw."Ow Breezepaw what was that for?" Graypaw whined.

"Show more respect kittypet or not, mom told us to show some manners."Breezepaw said.

"Kittypet you keep saying it. What does it mean?"Tiny questioned.

" A kittypet is a cat that choses the soft life of living with twolegs which is you. While we are forest cats and we are part of Thundeclan." Graypaw meowed.

"And soon to be warriors too."Breezepaw cats talk amongst themselves until Graypaw and Breezepaw became alert.

"You guys have to leave now our leader and mentors are coming!"Breezepaw hissed. Ginger, Tiny and Smudge were confused until three cats came out. The biggest one was a golden tabby with a mane like a lion. Next to him was a very pale she cat with the most unusually blue eyes. Finally was a elegant blue she cat with silver around her muzzle. Breezepaw and Graypaw bowed in respect so did Ginger, Tiny and Smudge.

"The blue grey she cat is the leader her name is Bluestar. And the golden tabby tom is Lionheart my mentor." Graypaw whispered.

"And the pale she cat is Willowpelt my mentor." Breezepaw whispered. The three kitty pets nodded. While the apprentice were getting scolded at by their mentors Bluestar came over to Ginger, Tiny and Smudge.

"You two fought well and if Graypaw and Breezepaw didn't caught you off guard you would have caught that mouse." She purred. That cause Ginger and Tiny to look up at her.

"Y-you really think so." Tiny said a tinge of pride flowing through his veins.

"Yes but you two are kittypets and have no right to be hunting when your twolegs feed you." Bluestar said.

"But I'm sure there is enough of prey for everyone to share." Ginger said boldly.

"There is never enough!" Bluestar hissed hushing the young ginger she-cat. "Warrior cats fight hard to defended our territory from other clans and feed our other clan mates. So there is never enough to go around."Bluestar said calming down soon. Ginger felt guilty for what she said.

"I'm sorry Bluestar." Ginger said softly.

"It's quite alright young one you have a big heart I can tell. How would you three like to the rest of the forest?" She said.

"The rest of the forest? That would be a honor." Tiny said springing to his paws.

"Well we get to see you territory and is it big?" Smudge asked getting excited along with Ginger.

"Then would like to join Thunder clan then?" She said.

"Are you sure Bluestar how do you know they wont turn tail once they are in battle." Lionheart questioned.

"I have faith in these young cats and a heart of a warrior." Bluestar said Lionheart nodded along with Willowpelt.

"May we get a day to decided please."Tiny asked. Bluestar nods.

"I'll give you a day but by sun raise I'll send a warrior to tell weather you chose to come or stay with your twolegs."Bluestar said before signaling the two senior warriors and the two young apprentice and they headed off. Tiny, Ginger and Smudge headed home too.

 _ **~0 With Ginger and Tiny0~**_

Ginger lay next to her brother and couldn't stop thinking about Bluestar's offer. It made her fidget and move around which disturbed her brother greatly. But he couldn't blame her having a chance to live a life a warrior cat would make any kit wanna fidget around.

"Can't sleep either Ginger?"Tiny said his voice full of excitement stood up and Ginger nodded.

"Yeah think about we wont have to live boring old lives like Henry and I'm sure thunder clan needs more warriors."Ginger said.

"Yeah I hope Smudge is coming with us."Tiny said.

"What about Rocky?" Ginger asked.

"Too be honest I don't think Rocky might come with us. You saw how much his despised going into the forest epically at night. I just think he's more of a kitty pet than a fighter" Tiny said.

"Yeah but it wont be the same with out him."Ginger said downheartedly.

"I know Ginger lets get some sleep ok?"Tiny said. Ginger nodded and snuggle close to him and fell asleep.

~0 With Smudge and Rocky0~

Smudge was happily telling his littler about the forest cat but Rocky just looked absolutely terrified.

"Were Tiny and Ginger hurt?! And why in the world would you wanna join those savages!?" Rocky said in disbelief.

"Well yeah I fell like its my calling."Smudge said.

"But I wont ever see you again!"Rocky said.

"Listen Rocky I cant spend a life were everything is given to me. It might be you but its not me."Smudge said looking at the moon. Rocky knew he couldn't change Smudge's mind because one he set on it he sticks to it.

"Well promise me you'll be safe ok?" Rocky said worriedly.

"I promise besides I have Tiny and Ginger with me." Smudge said.

"They're going too then I'll be alone."Rocky mewled sadly.

"I'm sorry Rocky."Smudge said huddling close to his litter mate and falls asleep next to him.

~0~0~0~0~

Ginger, Tiny and Smudge said their good byes to Rocky and bonded off into the forest and saw a big white tom and Lionheart waiting for them.

"So these must be the kits Bluestar was telling me about." He said peering at them before smiling. "They sure look like they have what it takes." He purred.

"I agree now lets go."Lionheart said and escorted Ginger,Tiny and Smudge to Thunder clan camp.

"What do you three smell?" Whitestorm said.

"I smell cats and lots of them

"Good that means we're near."Lionheart said.

 **~0~time skip cuz I'm lazy~0~**

Tiny, Ginger and Smudge were able to beat the three cats who dare mock them and got ride of their collars as well. Tiny fought Longtail, while Ginger fought Mousefur and Smudge fought Dustpaw.

"The new comers have lost their twolegs collar in a battle for their honor. Star clan has spoken its approval these cats have been release from their twolegs owners and is free to join thunder clan as an apprentice. I welcome Scourgepaw, Firepaw and Smudgepaw." Bluestar said and cheers of approval echoed. Smudgepaw was going train to be a medicine cat and Spottedleaf was more then happy to train him. A small black cat ran into thunder clan camp and was shaking badly.

"R-redtail is dead!" He shouted. Everyone in the clan gasp in shock."W-we meet five river clan warriors beside the stream not far from the sunningrocks. Oak heart was among them." He strutted out while his shoulder bleeding.

"Oakheart is the deputy to Riverclan. He's on of the greatest warriors in the forest"Graypaw whispered to Firepaw,Scourgepaw and Smudgepaw. "Lucky Ravenpaw I wish it could have been me. I'd really-"Graypaw began to say but got hushed by his mentor.

"Redtail warn Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of Thunder clan territory. He said the next River clan warrior to be caught would be dead. But Oakheart did not back down. He said his clan had to be feed no matter what we threatened. That's when the river clan cats attack, it was hard to see what was happening. I remember Oakheart had Redtail pin to the ground but then Redtail-" Ravenpaw fainted. Spottedleaf pick the young apprentice up and wave to Smudgepaw to follow her. Just then a large brown tabby tom came in with dead deputy of Thunderclan in his jaws.

"Tigerclaw how did this happened?" Bluestar said through murmurs of shock and disbelief.

"He died with honor struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him but I managed to take down Oakheart while he was gloating over his 's death was not in vein. I am sure we wont see any more River clan cats in our territory again." He said. Everyone gathered around the fallen deputy's body.

"He's with starclan now. But the clan will share tongues with him one last time"Breezepaw muttered.

"Starclan?" Firepaw questioned.

"Starclan is a tribe of heavenly warriors that watch over of all the clan cats. You'll see them tonight in the silverpelt."Graypaw said before going over with Breezepaw and sharing tongues with Redtail.

 **~0~Time skip cuz I'm lazy~0~**

 _dream-Firepaw's_

 _Firepaw awaken was in a large forest with silver pelt sparkling above walked around for a bit felt someone was watching her. She turned saw amber eyes starting into jade green eyes._

 _"W-who are you?" She said. The figure came out and it was Tigerclaw. He walked over to her._

 _"Remember young warrior you are my flame." He said before touching noses with her._

 _end of dream_

Firepaw awoken quickly and looked around the den and saw every cat was asleep. She felt her face flushed why in Starclan was dreaming about Tigerclaw. She curled up into nest fell asleep flushing all the while

 **D.K:Well I hope you enjoyed it so far and if want any of your oc's in this book just inbox me your oc's information. Oh Breezepaw develops a crush on then the dragon is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.K:Here is another chapter for Small Fires:Into the wild. And I'm starting a poll for Smudgepaw, Scourgepaw and Breezepaw's warrior/medicine cat names. Anyways enjoy!**

Firepaw was woken up to some cat nudging her, she blinked and saw it was gave her a smile.

"Come on Firepaw today is our first day of training." He meowed. Firepaw smiled brightly and followed him outside of the apprentice den. She saw Breezepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw waiting for them.

"Hey you two you'll be training with us. So lets hurry." Breezepaw said darting out of camp like the wind. The other followed the sliver and white she cat and they cam across Tigerclaw, Lionheart and Willowpelt.

"In the future I aspect you four to be punctual." Tigerclaw growled.

"You have not been assigned yet mentors Scourgepaw and Firepaw. So for now we will be mentoring you two." Willowpelt said with a warm smile.

"Today we will be showing you the edges of our territory. So you will know where you be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect." Lionheart meowed.

"Graypaw it wouldn't do you any harm to remind yourself of the clans outer limits." Tigerclaw said.

"Yes Tigerclaw." Graypaw said. The apprentice followed the three senior warriors.

"We're approaching river clan territory. The sunning rocks are over there." Breezepaw said flicking her tail towards the sunning rocks.

"This is the boundary between Thunder clan and River clan territory. We will follow the river as it leads to Four trees." Lion heart said.

"What's Four trees?" Scourgepaw asked following the others.

"It's where all the territories of the four clans meet." Graypaw said answering his question.

"Cool."Scourgepaw and Firepaw said.

"As Graypaw told you this is Four trees. Windclan lives high ground head of us and Shadow clan hold power over there in the darkest part of the forest." Willowpelt said.

"Whoa so many clans."Firepaw said with her brother agreeing with her.

"Yes I'm sure you can see now why our prey is so precious and why we must fight to protect what little we have."Lionheart said.

"Why cant the clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?"Scourgepaw questioned.

"That is tracheas thinking kitty-pet." Tigerlcaw hissed.

"Don't be to fierce Tigerclaw. The ways of the clans are new to these two."Lionheart said.

"You speak from your heart young Scourgepaw this will make you a strong warrior one day." Willowpelt said. Scourgepaw couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when she said that.

"The clans do come in a peaceful in gathering each moon. Here is where they meet and the truce last as long as the moon is at its fullest." Lionheart said.

"We see."Scourgepaw and Firepaw said.

"Lets keep moving."Tigerclaw said. And they came across a road crossing between Thunderclan and Shadow clan boundary."This is the thunder path."Tigerclaw said. Firepaw walked over to get a close look at it when a monster drove past her missing her. She scampered back scared and crashed into Tigerclaw."Be careful kittypet."Tigerclaw said.

"S-sorry."She said feeling afraid under his gaze and another unknown emotion as well.

"Hey its okay. The thunder path gave me a scare the first time but the monsters never leave the thunder path. You'll be fine as long as you don't go to close." Breezepaw said.

"Well I thinks its time we return to camp. We have shown you all our territory and you must be getting tried" Lionheart said.

"Yeah kind."Scourgepaw said. All of thunder clan cats headed back. Scourgepaw and Firepaw deicide to go check up on Smudgepaw.

"Hey guys."He said excitedly.

"How is being a medicine cat?"Firepaw asked smiling.

"Its great! I really love being Spottedleaf's apprentice."Smudgepaw said.

"Smudgepaw come back in here I need your help."Spottedleaf said.

"Oh coming Spottedleaf. Bye Scourgepaw and Firepaw."He said before padding into medicine den.

"Bye Smudgepaw."They said before heading to bed.

 **~0 next day0~**

"Cheer up Ravenpaw I know you don't like training but you're never this miserable."Graypaw said looking the timid black cat.

"I'm just worried about hurting my shoulder." He said.

"Oh stop whining Ravenpaw. Warriors should suffer their pain and silently. You do best to hold your tongue Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw growled out.

"Today we are going practice stalking. Can any of you tell me what you must keep in mind when hunting mice." Lionheart asked.

"Stepping lightly?"Firepaw said.

"Quite right Firepaw. All of you show me your best stock" Lionheart purred. All the apprentice got down into a stalk."Very good Firepaw your pacing will come later but your stalk was excellent." He said.

"Better then Ravenpaw I suppose. After two moons of training you still put your weight on your left side."Tigerpaw hissed at Ravenpaw.

"His injury is brothering him that's all." Firepaw said glaring up at Tigerclaw.

"Injuries are part of life should be able to adapt even you and your brother learn something today. Maybe if Ravenpaw learn things quick enough he would be accredited to me instead of embarrassment. Imagine my apprentice being shown up some kittypets" Tigerclaw spat before turning and leaving.

"Well I'm just as balance as a lop sided badger. I think I'll settle for hunting stupid mice they wont stand a chance against me.I'll just wonder on up to them and sit them until they surrender"Graypaw said.

"Focus young Graypaw this is no time for your jokes. Perhaps you might focus more if you try out your stalk for real.I want each one of you to try catching some real prey"Lionheart said before trotting away with Willowpelt. Firepaw was able to catch a squirrel while Scourge was able to catch two plump voles.

"Very impressive you two."Lionheart said.

 _ **D.K:Well I hope you like the chapter so far and I'll be back with some more of Small Fires:Into the wild when I get the chance. Until then the dragon is out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DK: Guess who's back! Its me D.K! So I got a lot of questions for the rest of pairings. Here they are everyone!**

 **ScourgexCinderpelt**

 **RavenpawXSandstorm**

 **DustpeltxOc(Breezepaw)**

 **LongtailxMousefur(they will have 3 kits in the second book so I need names! Two boys and one girl name)**

 **And here are the choice you can pick for the suffixes of Scourge,Smudge,and Breezepaw**

 **Scourge:claw,storm,pelt,talon**

 **Smudge:leaf, pelt, fur,tail,berry**

 **Breezepaw: leaf,song,feather,tail**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Firepaw Pov~**

I headed into the forest and inhale the many scents of the forest. I couldn't help but puff out my chest with a filling of pride.

"My first solo assignment and I'm going catch as many prey as possible!" I said and began hunting. I found a plump brown vole. I got down into my best stalk and crept up to it. But a twig snapped and the vole scurried away. I looked around and stood on guard.

"Who's there!?Come out now." I said. Then a old gray she cat came out and tackled me and pinned me down.

"Ah a puny apprentice easy prey for Yellowfang."She said. I pulled my lips into a snarl remembering how my brother Socks and my sister Ruby use to call me puny. And I threw the old she cat off of me.

"I am not such an easy prey!" I spat my fur bristling. She got up and glared at me with those amber eyes.

"Not bad young apprentice. But you'll need to do a lot better!" She hissed. I kept my claws unsheathed and flicked my tail from side to side.

"You are on Thunder clan territory. You need to leave!" I said.

"And who's going make me? I will hunt then I will leave. Or maybe I'll just stay around." She taunted. I growled and launched myself at her. We tussled for a few but I came out the winner.

"Had enough yet?" I huffed.

"Never! If I weren't so hungry and tried, I would have beaten you." She said huffed." So just finish me off." She said. I felt bad for the old she-cat.

"I cant do that its not right."I said looking at her.

"Why not?!Acting as soft as a kitty pet!" She hissed.

"Hey I was a kittypet but I'm not now." I told her.

"Don't tell me thunder clan is so desperate they took in a kittypet?" Yellowfang said.

"Thunder clan is not desperate!" I said.

"Than prove it then. Finish me off!" She yowled.

"You seem in awful hurry to die." I told her.

"That's my business so what are you going to do talk me to death?" She hissed. I sighed.

"Wait here." I told her and headed off and came back with a plump rabbit for her and few voles.

"I'm surprised you didn't come back with your warrior friends Kitty." Yellow fang said.

"I still might do that but here you look very hungry." I said pushing the rabbit in front of her. Yellowfang dipped her head in thanks and ate the rabbit.

"First fresh-kill I had in days." She said in a low whispered and licked the reminder of rabbit off her muzzle. My ears perked up and smell my clan coming.

"You better go my clan is coming." I said but it was to late. Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Graypaw, Snowpaw and Scourgepaw came out of the bushes.

"Firepaw what do we have here? It seems you capture a shadow clan cat and one that I know too. Yellowfang you are shadow clan's medicine cat am I right." Bluestar said.

"I was but now I choose to roam the forest as a loner." Yellow fang said.

"This old cat is no use to us I say we kill her and punish that kittypet for feeding that old bag of bones." Darkstripe hissed. Oh how much I wish I could claw that smug look off his face. Stupid old Dirtstripe.

"Keep your claws in Darkstripe. All the clans respect Yellowfang for her wisdom and bravery. Come will take her back to camp. Then we will decided to do with her and you still walk Yellowfang?" Bluestar questioned.

"I still got three good legs." She said standing up.

"Have you heard of Yellow fang, Snowpaw." Scourgepaw asked the grey and white she cat.

"I heard of her before she use to be a warrior before becoming a medicine cat. But I cant imagine her being a loner she lived her whole life in Shadow clan"Snowpaw stated.

"What's a loner?" I asked.

"A loner is a cat who isn't in a clan or belong to two-legs. But Tigerclaw says they are untrustworthy and selfish."Graypaw said before following Bluestar and the others. I followed too. We made into climbed up on high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey gather at the high rock for a clan meeting."Bluestar gathered around. "I'm sure you all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today but there something also you need to. I traveled with the patrol into Wind clan territory and the scent with shadow every tree has been sprayed by shadow clan warriors." Bluestar spoke. The whole clan began to whisper.

"What does shadow clan think they're doing?" Snowpaw said.

"Don't know Snow paw but I don't like this either." Mousefur said comforting her young apprentice.

"Shadow clan was always been full of themselves. Mangy crow food of some cats." Driftfoot grumbled out.

"We cant be sure if there was battle from either there were no bodies, fur or blood."Bluestar said." The new shadow clan leader Brokenstar doesn't show signs of threats since the last gathering." Blluestar said.

"Perhaps Yellowfang have some answers. After all she is from shadow clan" Darkstripe said glaring at the ex-shadow clan member.

"I am not traitor. Nothing will make me share the secrets of shadow clan with a dirty brute like you." She hissed at him.

"In any case thunder clan must prepare itself. We shall get prepare by speeding up the training of our apprentice. I myself will train Firepaw while Runningwind will train Scourgepaw."Bluestar said. Runningwind looked very happy and proud. He went up touch noses with Scourgepaw. While I smiled happily. I cant believe I'm Bluestar's apprentice.

"What should Firepaw get reward for feeding that mangy cat before heading our clan." Darkstripe hissed. I really wanna give him the biggest scar any cat has ever had.

"Now that Firepaw is my apprentice I will decided her punishment myself. Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she recover her strength. We are honorable warriors not mindless savages. She will be treated with respect and courtesy."Bluestar said.

"But the clan can not support Yellowfang we have to many mouths to feed." Darkstripe insisted.

"I don't need any one's help! If they try I claw them." Yellowfang growled.

"Firepaw as punishment you will be watching over Yellow fang. Taking care of her every need." Bluestar meowed.

"Yes Bluestar."I said looking down at my paws. Dustpaw let a mock of laughter.

"Ha have fun with that Firepaw." Dustpaw taunted.

"Yeah."Sandpaw said.

"Hush you two there is nothing wrong with taking care of someone else and Firepaw will accept her duty with honor."Bluestar warned at the two apprentices. They both nodded and fell silent." Meeting has ended I wish to speak to my senior warriors." I said. With that the rest of clans headed into their dens accept the senior warriors.

"Hey don't worry Firepaw I'm sure you'll get back to training soon."Scourgepaw said giving me a comforting lick. I smiled and nodded and was about to go get me a mouse when Longtail stopped me.

"Its best you attended to Yellowfang first then eat."He said in a oddly friendly tone. I nodded and headed over to Yellowfang.

"Stop right there kitty pet!" She hissed.

"You can call me what you like but Bluestar wants me to take care of you."I said.

"You are a kitty pet along with the black and light blue eye tom?"She questioned.

"We use to live with two legs when ere kittens but we left the kittypet life." I told her.

"Kitty pet blood isn't the same as warrior blood. Why don't you and that small fry run home to your two legs. Its humiliating being fussed over by kittypet." She said. I growled.

"Well you're going have to get use to it spit fool bag of bones." I hissed. She was quite for a while."Look I didn't mean-"I was cut off by her laughing.

"You have spirit kitty pet now I'm tried and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on my wounds. Go and find that medicine cat of yours and ask for some marigolds and maybe a few poppy seeds."She said I nodded and looked around for Spottedleaf. I saw her in her den teaching Smudgepaw the different herbs.

"And what does horsetail do for a cat that has a huge cut on their paw and its infected, young Smudgepaw?" Spottedleaf said looking at her apprentice.

"It treats the infections and stops bleeding."Smudgepaw said.

"Correct Smudgepaw. You turning into a excellent medicine cat." Spottedleaf said.

"You really think so?"Smudgepwas said. Spottedleaf nodded and smiled at her apprentice. She then notice me.

"Oh do you need something Firepaw."She asked.

"Oh yes Yellowfang said she needed some marigold and some poppy seeds. I said. She nodded and handed me the things I needed. I ran over to Yellowfang.

"Here you go Yellowfang."I said handing her the herbs and seeds.

"Thanks now before you go can you go get me something to eat."She said. I nodded and brought her back a plump mouse.

 _ **~0~0 3 days later and no one's pov~**_

The apprentices awoken from their dens and headed out. Scourgepaw let out a tried yawn and shook the dust from his pelt.

"Another day of looking after Yellowfang huh Firepaw. I bet you wish you were out training with us."He taunted but only got a hard mean glare by Breezepaw.

"Remember what Bluestar said there is no shame of taking care of cat who cant take care of themselves." Breezepaw said. Dustpaw nodded and felt completely embarrassed.

"Don't worry Bluestar will have you back in training in no time." Graypaw stated smiling at the ginger she cat. She smiled and nodded.

"So what are your mentors teaching you guys today?"Firepaw asked.

"Well Willowpelt is teaching me fighting moves." Breezepaw said.

"Mousefur is also teaching me fighting moves too."Snowpaw said.

"We're doing battle training, I'm going learn how real warriors fight."Sandpaw said.

"Running wind is going teach me how to catch birds since I only hunt ground prey." Scourgepaw said sheepishly. Firepaw giggled and nudged her brother playfully.

"Lionheart is taking me to great sycamore to practice my climbing. I better go he'll be waiting for me."Graypaw said before heading off. Firepaw went over to Yellowfang and gave her a flinch for breakfast.

"Here you go Yellowfang."She said.

"About time."Yellowfang said before eating the flinch. When she finished she looked at her tail."The base of my tail itches like furry but I can't it reach it. Can you make your self useful and come over here and see what it is."She said. Firepaw nodded and trotted over to her tail. A few kits were playing a game.

"Feel my teeth Brokenstar!" A kit giggled before bumping into Yellowfang who hissed at the small kit.

"Stay away from me you scrap of fur!" She hissed. The kitten gave a squeak of fear.

"S-sorry!"The kit squeaked out before scampering back into the nursery.

"I think the kits are finding it hard to be confined in the camp. I think they're just restless." Firepaw said.

"I don't care how restless they are just keep them away from me!" Yellowfang spat.

"Don't you like kits?Did ever have kits of your own?" Firepaw asked.

"Don't you know medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits." She growled out.

"But you use to be a warrior."Firepaw said.

"I have no kits!" Yellowfang shouted.

"Okay then there couple of ticks but couldn't pull them out." Firepaw said.

"I should hope not I don't tick heads embedded in my tail now go get me some mouse bile."Yellowfang said. Firepaw nodded and headed to medicine cat den. Smudgepaw was organizing some herbs when he saw Firepaw come in.

"Oh hi Firepaw if you are looking for Spottedleaf she is busy at the moment what can I get you?"Smudgepaw mewed.

"Oh I need some mouse bile." Firepaw said. Smudgepaw nodded and bring out some moss soaked mouse bile.

"Here you go and don't forget to wash your paws in the stream not with your tongue. Or you'll have a nasty taste in your mouth."Smudgepaw said. Firepaw nodded and went over to Yellowfang and began pressing the mouse bile on the base of her tail.

"There that's all of them."Firepaw said.

"Thanks kitty pet now shoo."Yellowfang said. Firepaw nodded and headed to the nearest stream to wash her paws. She saw Halftail walk out.

"Hello Firepaw could you spend the rest of after noon hunting? Thunderclan needs as much prey as we can get." He said

"Sure thing Halftail." Firepaw said finishing washing her paws off. She soon came across Graypaw, Ravenpaw,Snowpaw, Breezepaw and Scourgepaw.

"Hi guys doing some hunting."Firepaw asked.

"Yeah our mentors went on patrol a while ago."Snowpaw said cleaning herself.

"With all these patrols you think we will be ambushed."Scourgepaw said sharping his claws on a white stone.

"Yeah."Ravenpaw muttered softly.

"So what were you doing Firepaw?" Graypaw asked.

"Removing Yellowfang's ticks with mouse lets get some hunting last apprentice to catch any prey is mouse brain fool" Firepaw said before speeding off with the the apprentice had piles of fresh walked on by.

"Good job you six take that to fresh kill pile bring some back for yourselves. You all deserver a feast."Lionheart. The apprentice smiled and took their pile to the fresh kill pile and brought some back for joined them with his meal a fat thrush.

"Oh guess what Ravenpaw manage to squeeze a complement out of Tigerclaw." Graypaw said.

"Really? What did you do fly?" Firepaw joked.

"I-I caught a crow." Ravenpaw said.

"Wow that impressive Ravenpaw." Smudgepaw said.

"I-it was a old one though."Ravenpaw mumbled.

"But it was huge!"Breezepaw said. Just then Yellowfang yowled.

"Firepaw where is my fresh kill."She said.

"Oh I better go give her something to eat." Firepaw said getting up.

"Don't worry sis I'll do it for you."Scourgepaw said.

"But you might get caught."Firepaw said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be back here faster then you can say Starclan."Scourgepaw said before heading off to Yellowfang with some mice.

"Scourgepaw what are you doing? I hope you're not doing your sister's job of taking care of Yellowfang."Tigerclaw hissed. Scourgepaw jumped and shaked.

"Uh no I was just going somewhere else to eat these alone." Scourgepaw lied.

"Then I guess you don't mind eating them here."Tigerclaw said in a mock purr.

"Well I-"Scourgepaw began to say.

"Eat!"Tigerclaw growled. Scourgepaw quickly ate the first mice then the second one he had a bit trouble with the third mouse but swallowed the last of it."Full now?"Tigerclaw said smirking.

"Yes."Scourgepaw whined before going back over to us.

"Good cover up Scourgepaw." Snowpaw said patting his back gently.

"Thanks." he groaned softly and gave small belch.

"Come on Scourgepaw lets take to medicine den." Smudgepaw said escorting him to the medicine den. While Firepaw took some fresh kill to Yellowfang.

"Sorry Yellowfang forgetting to bring you back something to eat." She said.

"Its fine at least you got my favorite." Yellowfang said before showing down. Firepaw smiled softly she was starting to like Yellowfang despite her rudeness.

 **D.K:I hope you like chapter 3 and I'm going answer some questions too.**

 **Smudgepaw has a big crush on Spottedleaf but keeps it to himself**

 **I am making this a series and when I'm finish with Into the wild I'll do Fire and Ice**

 **Scourge will enforce his claws with some near by fox teeth**

 **I haven't decided how many kits will Firestar and Tigerstar have you guys decided.**

 **Longtail accepts Scourgepaw, Firepaw and Smudgepaw as clan members and is nice to them**

 **Darkstripe or Dirtstripe will lose a fight with Scourgepaw and get humiliated badly!Cuz I HATE DARKSTRIPE!He's nothing but kit killer and a traitor to thunderclan and Tigerstar!**

 **D.K: Also go check out Heart of Fire by Sierra. Stanley 52 she inspired me try and write my own Warrior fanfiction. Until then the dragon is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D.K:Hi my good friends and fellow lovers of fanfiction! So this half will explain some of what you need to know about Small Fires:Into the wild. So only the smallest of fires can save all the clans. Which are Scourge and Firestar. Smudge has a crush on Spottedleaf knowing he shouldn't because he's a medicine cat and so is she. Poor Smudge. Scourge will have kits too! And we got some warrior name votes in for Breezepaw. Smudge, and Scourge**

 **Scourgestorm: 1 Scourgeclaw: 1, Scourgepelt: 0, Scourgetalon:0,Scourgetail:0**

 **Smudgepelt: 1, Smudgeberry: 1, Smudgetail:0,Smudgefur:0, Smudgeleaf:0**

 **Breezefeather: 1, Breezesong:0, Breezetail:0, Breezeleaf:0**

 **Anyways lets get onto the story shall we?**

Scourgepaw was curled in his nest and was sleeping peacefully until he was forcefully woken up by a hard cuff on the head. He jumped up and looked around for the cat who dare do that. He spotted Dustpaw laughing at him and smirking which made him very mad.

"Wow that was even more funnier than I imagine!Who knew a pipsqueak could jump so high as well!" Dustpaw said. Scourgepaw let out a hiss and swiped at him. He dodge only by a inch of a whisker but let small lil scratch only sting a little. Dustpaw let out another meow of laughter."Wow was that suppose to hurt? I didn't even feel it! Maybe you'll get the warrior name Littleclaws!" Dustpaw said leaving but got tripped by Snowpaw's tail and fell onto Breezepaw who let a hiss and cuffed him even harder on the head.

"Watch it Dustpaw!" She hissed before stalking out of the apprentice den. Dustpaw felt completely embarrassed and glared at Scourgepaw and Snowpaw before leaving too. Scourgepaw was busy looking at his small white claws and gave a sad sigh.

"You okay Scourgepaw?" Snowpaw asked her friend padding up to him and sitting down next to him.

"My claws are small and useless. If I ever was in a battle the enemy will do more damage to me then I could do to them." He said sadly.

"Hey its okay. You'll still make a great warrior in my eyes and Bluestar's." Snowpaw said giving her friend a lick behind the head and getting up leaving. Scougepaw nodded and headed out to hunt for the elders. He spotted a juicy mouse and pounced on it and swiftly killed it. He saw a fox tooth laying in middle of the forest and examine it.

"Wow a fox tooth never seen one up close before."He said poking it gently before it got stuck onto one of his small claw. He gasped and try to take it off but it was stuck on. He sighed and pick up the mouse and headed back home. He deicide to give his catch to Driftfoot since he was complaining he was hungry." Here you go Driftfoot." Scourgepaw said giving the mouse to him.

"About time." He said and munched on the mouse but he did notice the fox tooth on his claw. "Got that tooth stuck on your claw?" He said looking at the black tom.

"Oh yeah I'm trying to get it off." He said.

"Don't you reminding me of my brother Sharpclaw." He said.

"Sharpclaw? Who's he?" Scourgepaw said looking at the elder tom.

"Settle down young apprentice and I'll tell you the tale of Sharpclaw." Driftfoot said. Scourgepaw settle down and looked up at the elder with curiosity of a 3 moon old kit. Firepaw came in next wondering what was going on.

"Come on in Firepaw Driftfoot is going to tell us a story." He said His littermate smiled and settled down next to him.

"Now Sharpclaw was my brother and he was a greatest warrior. Although he had the smallest claws out of all the thunder clan cats. Some say he wouldn't make the best warrior. So one day while he was hunting he found a old fox tooth and put it on his claw. Soon he started to put fox fangs all over his claws. He became a great warrior and not only use his strength but he used his wits. He even managed to become deputy until he was sadly struck down by a rouge. But I still respect him to this very day." Driftfoot said with a spark of respect and proudness. Scourgepaw looked and felt inspired to be the best just like Sharpclaw was.

"That was a amazing story Driftfoot!" Scourgepaw said waving his tail happily. Driftfoot cracked a small smile.

"Thanks and hey do you want these fox teeth? I collect them some times." Driftfoot said. Scourgepaw smiled and nodded and took some fox teeth and put them on his small lil claws. He decide to hunt for the rest of the day and he saw a thrash fly above his head. He chased it his newly reinforce claws giving him great traction. He soon leapt up and hit the thrash with his claws bringing it down instantly. He smiled excitedly and felt very happy and proud.

"My first bird prey and I caught it!" He said smiling proudly.

"Wow did catch that?" Graypaw said running over to his friend.

"Yeah with my new claws." Scourgepaw said.

"That's so cool! Lets brining it back and show Dustpaw those awesome claws of yours." Graypaw said. Scourgepaw nodded and picked the bird up and ran back home with thunder clan. They accidently bumped into Smudgepaw who was going out to collect herbs and web cobs.

"Oh sorry Smudgepaw."Scourgepaw said.

"It's ok did you catch that thrash?"He asked.

"You bet and all by myself."Scourgepaw said excitedly.

"That's amazing! Well I better go and collect the rest of these herbs and cob webs. See you later." Scourgepaw said before bonding off. Scourgepaw smiled and nodded.

 _ **~with Firepaw~**_

Firepaw was hunting a small rabbit but she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She was about to catch the rabbit when she heard a twig snap and she saw a ragged fur brown tom with a huge scar. She could tell it was obiviously a rouge and a big one.

"Well well its a small little apprentice. And you look good enough for me." he said licking his lips. Firepaw got nervous and every hair stuck up on end and her tail bristled and thrashed around defensively. She gave out a strong hiss.

"Back off and get off of thunder clan territory!" She hissed.

"Oh I'm so scared." he said before charging at her. Both of the cats fought and clawed at each other. Firepaw manage to claw him good across his ugly hissed in pain and glared at her with his dark green eyes. "You'll pay for that runt!" He shouted charging at poor Firepaw and he bite her shoulder hard with his fangs. Firepaw yowled in pain feeling the sharp teeth pricing into her shoulder. Then suddenly Tigerclaw bolted out of the bushes and grab the rouge off her and threw him into a tree.

"Get out or else!"He hissed standing over the apprentice protectively. The rouge gave a growl but left anyway. Tigerclaw hissed one more time before looking at Firepaw who had passed out. He gently picked her up by her scruff and carried her back thunder clan camp as carefully as possibly. He quickly dashed towards the medicine den." Spottedleaf!" He said after gently put Firepaw down.

"What is it Tigerclaw I'm a bit-"She started to say but gasped when she saw Firepaw's shoulder she instantly rushed her deeper inside and began work on her with Smudgepaw helping her. Tigerclaw wanted to follow but he stayed where he was and watch with his eyes shinning with worry. Spottedleaf soon finished." She'll be okay but she might be sore for a while so she needs some rest." Spottedleaf said. Tigerclaw nodded and walked over to Firepaw and sat down next to her to make sure she was okay. But he was surprised when she snuggled into his long tabby brown fur. He tried to get up but Firepaw only snuggled deeper into his fur. He sighed softly and lay down next to her with her side deep into his fur. Darkstripe ran into the medicine den.

"Tigerclaw is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes everything is fine."Tigerclaw said gruffly.

"Oh okay and what happened to the-"Before Darkstripe could get the rest of that sentence out he was hushed by Tigerclaw's glare. He quickly shut his trap and walked away quickly. Tigerclaw took one more look at the kittypet before falling asleep.

 _ **~in the apprentice den~**_

Scourgepaw had just gotten done showing every cat his newly claws and they said it made him look more fierce and they were all chatting Smudgepaw came bonding over to them with a look of worry.

"Guys did you hear what happen to Firepaw?"He said

"No what happen?"Ravenpaw asked.

"She was attacked by a rouge."Smudgepaw said. Scourgepaw got to his feet in worried.

"What?!Is she okay?"He asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine don't worry she just needs rest." Smudgepaw said. Scourgepaw couldn't help but be worried. He was her older brother and promise to protect her from anything. Snowpaw couldn't blame him either she saw Firepaw as a sister since she didn't really have any. She remember when they first came into camp.

 _"Good catch Snowpaw. You're hunting skills are improving." Snowpaw purred at the praise from Mousefur as she carried the plump rabbit. Rabbit had always been her favorite prey, trying to outrun it. They walked into Thunderclan camp and she disposed the prey on the Fresh Kill pile. She already heard the whispers from the gossiping cats._  
 _"Another rabbit? She definitely is from Windclan" Darkstripe said_  
 _"It doesn't help that we found her on the border there."Another cat said._  
 _"Her ability to run gives her away. She will never be a Thunderclan warrior." A tabby warrior meowed._  
 _The words stung slightly, but Snowpaw tried to push them away. She was a loyal Thunderclan apprentice... Right? She didn't know anymore._  
 _Then she saw them. Three strange kitties, with collars. One was black with a white paw, one was black and white all over, and one was like fire. Two males and a female. What were they doing here?_

 _Bluestar jumped on the Highrock and announced "We have three cats who wish to join as apprentices. Do we accept them?" She said."_

 _Longtail cried out "But they are kitty pets! The she-cat's pitiful bell will signal the two legs for help!"_  
 _The fire colored pelt cat hissed at him and they fought. Oh, how they fought! In the end, Longtail has his ears sliced and the collar in his mouth. Bluestar announced Smudgepaw as a medicine cat apprentice, while Scourgepaw, what a funny name in Snowpaw's opinion, and Firepaw would be warrior apprentices. Snowpaw purred and yowled their names. Finally! Cats like her, outsiders!_  
 _She bounded up to Scourgepaw and Firepaw, saying_

 _"Hello! I'm Snowpaw. I'm glad to meet you!" She looked slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm, but responded_

 _"It's good to meet you too."_  
 _Firepaw purred and said "and I as well!"_  
 _They asked questions while Snowpaw answered._  
 _It was good to have friends besides Elders and her mentor_

 _ **end of flash back~**_

"I hope Firepaw is okay." She said softly. With her close friends nodding in agreement with her.

 **D.K:;Finished with this chapter. So scourge got his claws but he uses them for good an not evil and they're aren't really that big or long. Poor dustpaw he keeps getting in trouble or embarrassed by his secret crush Breezepaw. Remember the polls are still up for Scourge, Smudge and Breeze. Well until next time the dragon is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DK:Hello everyone! I'm back with more Small Fires:Into the wild. And some info on Rocky! Rocky is smudge's litter mate and is proud to live a kittypet life. He is not yet been to the cutters and he often wonders what his life would be like if he had joined Smudge,Tiny and Ginger. Anyways I still name for Mousefur and Longtail's kits. They are two boys and one boy so far we have Windkit(girl), Patchkit(boy) and Duskkit(boy)**

 **Scourgeclaw:2, Scourgestorm:1, Scourgetalon:0,Scourgepelt:0**

 **Smudgeberry:1,Smudgepelt:2,Smudgeleaf:0Smudgefur:0,Smudgetail:0**

 **Breezefeather:2,Breezesong:0,Breezefur:0,Breezepelt:0**

 **Anyways onto the story!**

Firepaw was once again in the medicine cat's den and was extremely bored and tried being in there. She sighed and looked down at her ginger paws and softly flick the tip of her tail. Smudgepaw padded over to her and gave her small lick on the head.

"Don't worry it will only be a few more days until you can leave the medicine den."Smudgepaw meowed.

"I know but I just wish I could get out and go hunting the forest." She meowed shuffling her paws softly. Spottedleaf came in with a new bundle of cob webs for Firepaw's shoulder and some marigold.

"Hello Firepaw ready for me to change you cob webs?"Spottedleaf asked. Firepaw nodded and Spottedleaf first put on some marigold while Smudgepaw put on the new cob webs for her wound. "There you wound is once again clean and has some new cob webs on." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Thank you. Spottedleaf is alright if I go out and stretch my legs? Pretty please." Firepaw asked pleadingly.

"Hmm alright but be careful with your shoulder Firepaw. I don't want the wound re-opening." Spottedleaf mewed. Firepaw nodded and bonded outside the den. She first went Yellowfang.

"How are you feeling Yellowfang?" Firepaw asked the old she-cat.

"Other then having some aching bones I'm pretty good. How is your shoulder?" Yellowfang asked looking at Firepaw's injured shoulder.

"Its still sore but its getting better Spottedleaf says."Firepaw mewed.

"That's good to hear now let me get some sleep."Yellowfang said before curling up for some sleep. Firepaw nodded and notice the fresh kill pile need some more prey.

"Maybe I can do a bit of hunting we need some more fresh kill."Firepaw said before heading off into hunting grounds. She was about to catch a flinch when a stick cracking scared it off. She turned around saw it was Tigerclaw.

"You should be in the medicine cat's den." Tigerclaw scolded.

"I'm just hunting because the fresh kill pile was looking pretty low." Firepaw said in response.

"The other apprentice got that handle go back to camp and back into the medicine den."Tigerclaw hissed.

"Look I'm not a helpless kit besides its just a shoulder injury. Like you said injuries are a part of a warrior cat's life." Firepaw said glaring at the brown glared back.

"If you forgotten a rouge attacked you and who knows what disease that thing could have been carrying." Tigerclaw growled before picking Firepaw up by her scruff.

"Hey let me go! I'm fine really!" She protested struggling to get out of Tigerclaw iron grasp. Tigerclaw only held on tighter refusing to let the small ginger apprentice go.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose you!" Tigerclaw hissed before realizing what he just said.

"Wait what did you just say?" Firepaw questioned looking up at him.

"I said thunder clan doesn't want lose a good warrior like you." He re-corrected himself before padding to thunder clan camp.

"Um okay." Firepaw said letting the awkward silence creep in. What did Tigerclaw mean he didn't want to lose her. She thought Tigerclaw hated her but then again she couldn't even bring herself to hate him. He soon dropped her off at the medicine cat's den. Before he left he gave her one more glance before padding off. Firepaw tilted her in confusion.

"Tigerclaw was worried about you when you were attacked by that rouge." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Yeah when you were out he lay next to you and you even snuggled up to him." Smudgepaw mewed. Firepaw had a faint blush under her fur. Just then Scourgepaw had padded into the den with a juicy vole in his mouth.

"Hey Firepaw I brought you, your favorite a vole." Scourgepaw said dropping the vole in front of her.

"Thank you Scourgepaw." Firepaw said eating her vole and she save the rest for Scourgepaw who happily ate the rest. The three former kitty pets chatted with each other for a few.

"Just great I'm out of marigold and poppy seeds. Hey Smudgepaw could you go get some marigold and poppy seeds." Spottedleaf asked.

"Sure thing" Smudgepaw said getting up and was about to go.

"Wait I'll go with you." Scourgepaw said.

"Me too." Firepaw said getting up carefully.

"You sure Tigerclaw might shew you back into the den."Smudgepaw joked.

"Oh please we're just getting marigold and some poppy seeds. I'll be fine."Firepaw mewed and heading out with Scourgepaw and Smudgepaw. As they were walking Scourgepaw caught a familiar smell.

"Hey guys do you smell that?" Scourgepaw said holding his head up to smell the air once again.

"Yeah it smells like..Rocky!"Smudgepaw said running off to look for his litter mate.

"Hey wait for us!" Firepaw and Scourgepaw meowed and following the black and white tom. They soon saw a brown tabby tom resting on a two legs fence.

"Rocky!"Smudgepaw shouted. The brown tabby turned around almost fell down.

"W-who are you?" He said nervously.

"It's us Tiny,Ginger and Smudge." Scougepaw said. Rocky peered down a bit.

"Its you guys! Hey is your two legs feeding you guys are alright?" Rocky said giving his white paw a soft lick.

"We don't any two legs feeding us we eat the prey we catch."Firepaw said.

"So you guys are really living with those wild cats. What's it like living with them? Do they really sharpen their claws on rabbit bones and eat other cats?!" Rocky asked curiously,

"No they don't anything like that." Scourgepaw said.

"It's just so hard to believe you guys really live with those wild cats aren't you guys you know scared?" Rocky asked concern for his friend's safety.

"No we love living in thunder clan its where we belong." Scourgepaw said. Just then they heard Rocky's two leg call him in for food.

"Well bye guys I hope I can see you again." Rocky said. Scourgepaw, Firepaw and Smudgepaw nodded and headed off. They had found some of the things Spottedleaf requested for. They were about to go back to thunder clan when Darkstripe stop them.

"I saw you three with that kitty pet!" He hissed.

"So he's Smudgepaw's brother so why does it matter?" Scourgepaw said glaring at Darkstripe. Darkstripe turn his hard gaze at Smudgepaw.

"Your brother was to weak to handle clan life how pathetic then again you decided to become a medicine cat. Too weak to fight in battle."He hissed. Smudgepaw looked down while Firepaw comforted him. Scourgepaw growled and tackled Darkstripe and sink his claws into Darkstripe's pelt. Darkstripe hissed and try to throw the small apprentice off but with those enforce claws he wasn't coming off that easily.

"What's going on here?! Scourgepaw get off of Darkstripe immediately!"Bluestar yowled. Scourgepaw degradingly got off of Darkstripe."Now whats going on?" She asked.

"I saw these kitty pets talking with a kitty pet! I saw we chase them off of thunder clan territory." Darkstripe yowled.

"Darkstripe return to camp I will deal with them myself."Bluestar meowed.

"But-"Darkstripe began to say.

"Now Darkstripe!" She hissed. Darkstripe degradingly walked away back to camp."Now you three we have a lot to talk about." She said.

"Yes bluestar."The apprentices said.

"Now do regret leaving your kitty pet life?"She asked.

"What no we love living in the clan. We enjoy ever minute of it Bluestar. Please believe us when we say we don't miss our old life."Scourgepaw said. Bluestar look at three apprentice with unreadable eyes. Firepaw, Smudgepw and Scougepaw felt so nervous.

"I believe you three young apprentice." Bluestar said.

"Really?" Firepaw asked looking at her mentor.

"Yes that's why you three as well as Ravenpaw,Graypaw,Breezepaw and Snowpaw are going to the gathering." She said. Scourgepaw,Smudgepaw and Firepaw looked up in excitement and in honor."Now lets head to camp to get prepared." She said heading back to camp along with three apprentice.

 **D.K:I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and get as much chapters out as possible. So until then the dragon is out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**D.K: Hello everyone sorry it took so long been busy with school work. Do remember the votes are still going on for Scourgepaw,Smudgepaw, and Breezepaw's warrior names.**

While Bluestar was picking cats to go to the Gathering the apprentice who were going were talking amongst themselves and each one of them were very excited about going to the gathering.

"Wow I cant believe we're going to the gathering." Ravenpaw mewed in shy tone.

"Same here I cant wait either."Scourgepaw meowed.

" Same here."Firepaw purred in agreement with her brother.

"And you wanna know about the best part of going to the gathering?"Graypaw meowed.

"What's that Graypaw?" Snowpaw mewed looking at the grey tom.

"No Sandpaw or Dustpaw are coming with us!" Graypaw cheered.

"Yeah that is good."Breezepaw mewed. Just when they said that Dustpaw and Sandpaw emerged from the apprentice's den.

"It's not fair a bunch of mouse brain kitty pets are going to the gathering."Dustpaw sneered looking at Firepaw, Scourgepaw and Smudgepaw with so much anger and hatred.

"You guys would be going if you two didn't eat that big rabbit you were suppose to give to the elders."Snowpaw hissed.

"What how do you know about that!?"Sandpaw and Dustpaw meowed in shock.

"Oh I didn't but I do know."Snowpaw mewed while giving them a smug look. Just then Lionheart padded up to the apprentice.

"Okay come you guys we're heading to the gathering now."Lionheart meowed before walking away and heading out the entrance of thunderclan camp.

"Well bye Sandpaw and Dust I hope you enjoy the quite night at camp."Graypaw mewed smugly before following his mentor with the others. They soon made it to the four trees and it didn't really take long. Firepaw,Smudgepaw and Scourgepaw saw lots of different cats from the three other clans.

"Wow look at all those cats down there." Ravenpaw mewed his tail flicking in excitement.

"Look there's Crookedstar the river clan's leader." Graypaw meowed looking at the big brown tom leader with a crooked jaw.

"Where?" Firepaw meowed trying to find the cat Gray was talking about.

"Right over there he's the light brown tom." Breezepaw meowed.

"He's huge! And his jaw looks like its broken." Scourgepaw meowed. The apprentice went further into the crowd of cats.

"Hey there's Brokenstar, shadow clan's leader." Snowpaw meowed.

"He looks pretty nasty." Smudgepaw commented.

"Yeah he certainly got a reputation for not suffering fool's gladly. And he has not been leader for four moons after his father Raggedstar died." Graypaw meowed in a small whisper.

"What does the leader of wind clan look like?" Firepaw asked looking at her gray furred friend.

"Tallstar? I never seen him but I know he's black and white with a really long tail." Graypaw responded.

"I wonder if he'll show up." Scourgerpaw muttered.

"Maybe they're just late." Firepaw meowed.

"When does the meeting start?" Ravenpaw question. Whitestorm walked over to walked over to the young apprentice.

"Patients young Ravenpaw the sky is clear tonight so we will have plenty of time tonight." Whitestorm meowed to him. Bluestar came over next.

"This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them and remember what they look like and how they behave. There is a good chance you might meet them in battle."Bluestar meowed to them before trotting away.

"And say little don't give anything they might use against thunder clan." Tigerclaw meowed.

"Don't worry we wont." Firepaw promise. Tigerclaw looked down at her before nodding and padding off somewhere.

"Well I'm going go find Lionheart with Breezepaw. Any of you guys wanna come?" Graypaw offered.

"Nah I'm going go see the other clan apprenitces." Ravenpaw meowed.

"I'm going go look for Runningwind he wanted to show me off to the other mentors." Scourgepaw meowed.

"I'll come with you Scourgepaw." Snowpaw meowed following Scourgepaw.

"I would I go with you Graypaw but Spottedleaf wants me to meet the other medicine cats." Smudgepaw meowed before looking for Spottedleaf.

"And I'm going go find Tigerclaw." Firepaw meowed.

"Okay so I guess we meet back up with each other soon." Breezepaw meowed before falling her litter mate while Firepaw looked for where Tigerclaw went off too. She found him talking to some other senior clan warriors.

"The battle was vicious. Three river clan warriors try to hold me down but I threw them off. I fought them off until two were knocked and the other one ran off like a kit mewling to its mother." Tigerclaw purred proudly

"He didn't mention Oakheart killing Redtail and him killing Oakheart for revenge of Redtail's death. Maybe he doesn't want to offend the River clan warriors." Firepaw mewed softly and was about to leave until Tigerclaw spotted her.

"Firepaw come and sit with me." He commanded. Firepaw gulped and nodded and sat next to the big strong warrior.

"This is Firepaw once a kittypet but know in training to become a warrior. And I might say she's becoming a real fine one too." He said. Firepaw was a bit shock that he said that too her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Wow Tigerclaw I thought you hated kittypets." A brown and white tabby meowed.

"Yes but this one is different." He meowed. Firepaw felt even more flustered the fact Tigerclaw doesn't mind she's was once a kittypet. She looked down at her ginger paws nervously and listen to Tigerclaw as he talked to the other warriors but she wasn't paying attention that much.

~With Scourgepaw and Snowpaw~

Scourgepaw and Snowpaw was sitting next to Runningwind while he talked to some other clan warriors.

"And this is my apprentice Scourgepaw a young and small apprentice but courageous and smart one." Running wind meowed. Scourgepaw smiled happily until he heard a mock of laughter. He looked and saw black tom apprentice laughing at him.

"He's almost the same size as a kit." He meowed. Scourgepaw was about to pounce on the tom and claw him but Runningwind kept him from doing so.

"Whitepaw! Show some respect this is time of peace you know better." A river clan warrior yowled giving Whitepaw a fierce glare. Whitepaw instantly shut his muzzled and nodded.

"Sorry." He meowed before turning tail and running off.

"Good job in controlling your temper Scourgepaw." Snowpaw whispered.

"Thanks it was really hard to." Scourgepaw commented.

 _ **~tiny time skip~**_

"Still no sign of wind clan."Firepaw meowed.

"The meeting hasn't begun yet they may still come. Look there's Running nose he's shadow clan medicine cat." Graypaw meowed.

"I can see why they call him Running nose." Scourgepaw commented.

"Yup, I don't get why the appointed him to be a medicine cat when he cant even cure his own cold." Breezepaw meowed.

"Since the two legs came and filled the forest with hard earth and strange flowers, the herbs of have disappeared. And our kits die needless in leaf bare." A shadow clan cat hissed her tail twitching in anger.

"It would have never during the time of great clan cats." Spottedleaf chimed in.

"The great cats would have killed any twolegs who dare step into the forest with one swipe of their paw." Running nose added.

"What's Tigerclan?" Firepaw questioned.

"Tigerclan is one of the great cat clans. They use to roam the forest, tiger clan are cats of the night. Big as horses with jet black stripes, then there's Lionclan." Graypaw meowed. A shadowclan apprentice bounded up to them.

"Oh I heard about them. They had yellow fur and golden manes like the sun." The apprentice said.

"Yeah then there's spotty clan or something like that." Graypaw meowed.

"I think you mean Leopard clan young Graypaw. Don't you youngsters know about your ancestors history? They were the swiftest cats, huge and golden. Spotted with black spots. You can thank leopard clan for the speed and hunting skills you now have."Lionheart meowed.

"Thank them? Why?" The shadow clan apprentice asked in confusion.

"All cats have a trace of the great clan cats inside them. You're a shadow clan apprentice aren't you? Why are you so small?" Lionheart asked looking at the apprentice.

"M-my mother was pretty small. "He muttered quickly.

"Badgerpaw! Where are you!?" A shadow clan warrior shouted.

"Uh I got to go, bye!" He said before sprinting off.

"He's pretty small for six moons." Breezepaw commented.

"He sure is." Snowpaw meowed.

"Anyways lets go look for Ravenpaw." Scourgepaw meowed and headed off to find Ravenpaw. They found him talking to some other apprentices.

"Fur was flying everywhere, blood splatter the leaves of the bramble bushes. Bright red against green, I just fought off a warrior and sent him squealing back to his territory. When the ground shook I heard a warrior scream it was Oakheart. Redtail race pass me blood drenching his fur. Oakheart's dead he yowled and went to go help Tigerclaw fought off some warriors." Ravenpaw meowed getting the crowd of apprentices wild up.

"Who would have thought Ravenpaw to be such a good storyteller." Graypaw mewed.

"I thought that Tigerclaw said that he killed Oakheart because Oakheart killed Redtail." Firepaw meowed but Graypaw wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe he got his story mixed up?" Scourgepaw meowed but Firepaw looked unconvinced.

"And with the strength of Tiger clan he flung a warrior off by his tail and back into the bushes!" Ravenpaw went on purring a bit. But before Ravenpaw could say more but he felt amber eyes burning into his fur. He turn to see Tigerclaw giving him a deathly glare as if he were a fox.

"Is it true Oakheart never lost a battle?" A apprentice asked.

"What were Oakheart's dying words?" Another asked.

"Uh um nothing." He muttered softly. Soon the clans were getting restless at Windclan absents.

"Surely they wont start the meeting with out Windclan." Smudgepaw meowed.

"I don't know." Graypaw meowed. Bluestar then came up.

"Cat's of clans welcome, it is true Windclan has yet to show up but Brokenstar has something important to say." Bluestar meowed and let the shadow clan leader come up.

"Friends I come to speak to you with the needs of Shadow clans." He meowed. Cats instantly began muttering to themselves giving Brokenstar a suspicious look. "As the leader of shadow clan it is my right address you all here. As you all know early leaf bare and late new leaf left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that Windclan, Thunderclan and Riverclan lost a lot of kits shadow clan did not lose any of our kits because we harden to cold north wind. Our kits are stronger then yours since the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed and too little prey to feed them with." Brokenstar went on.

"What are you getting at." Driftfoot asked.

"The needs of shadow clans are simple in order to survive we must increase our hunting grounds. That is why I insist you let my warriors hunt in your hunting grounds. " Brokenstar meowed. The cats erupted with anger comments and spats.

"Share our hunting grounds!? That's absurd!" Tigerclaw hissed his fur bristling.

"The clan's have never share hunting rights before! Why should we start now!?" A queen asked.

"Should shadow clan be punished because our kits thrive while yours perish? Do you want our kits to starve. You must share what you have with shadow clan." Brokenstar demanded.

"We must? Why must we do anything." A warrior questioned.

"Wind clan fail to understand that and we were force to drive them out of their own territory. And if we have too we will do the same thing to you" Brokenstar meowed.

"Can he do that?" A apprentice asked. Scourgepaw growled angrily his claws scraping at the ground.

"He can't just demand hunting rights and drive another clan out! It's outrageous!" Scourgepaw muttered.

"Each year the twolegs spill more filth in our territory. At least one clan must remain strong for survival of all cats. I do not ask for your answer. You must each go away and consult your clan. But keep in mind would you rather share your prey or be driven out and left homeless" Brokenstar meowed.

"I have already allowed Brokenstar's warrior to hunt in our territory." Crookedstar meowed.

"Crookedstar how could you!?We were not consulted!" A she cat hissed.

"I feel this best for our clan. It is pointless to fight and shed blood over prey." He meowed.

"And what about thunder clan? Have you agreed to this outrageous demand Bluestar?" Smallear hissed.

"I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except I will discuss it with our clan." She said.

"I also bring news of shadow clan that is important to safety of your kits. A shadow clan cat has turned rouge, we chases her out of camp but we don't know where she is. She is a mangy creature with a bite like furry. If you see her don't offer her shelter she is a danger to your kits." Brokenstar meowed.

"He must mean Yellowfang." A warrior cat meowed.

"She did snap at Goldenflower's kit the other day." A warrior cat meowed back.

"Is he talking about Yellowfang?" Firepaw question worriedly.

" I don't think Yellowfang is capable of hurting a kit." Graypaw meowed.

"Until she is caught and killed keep a close eye on your kits." Brokenstar meowed.

"I try to tell you she was a danger. Bluestar has to listen to reason and get ride of her." Darkstripe hissed.

"I have to get back and warn Yellowfang at once." Firepaw meowed running secretly back to camp to warn the old medicine cat. "Yellowfang wake up its important!" Firepaw whispered.

"I'm not asleep what is it?" Yellowfang meowed.

"Brokenstar is trying to get the other to turn against you." Firepaw meowed.

"So he did keep his promise." Yellowfang muttered.

"What promise." Firepaw asked looking up at her.

"Shadow clans noble leader promise drive me out of every clan territory." Yellowfang hissed.

"He said our kits were in danger as long we shelter a shadow clan rouge but he didn't say her name. But it was pretty clear he was refereeing to you."Firepaw meowed. "You have to leave before the other gets back." She mewed urgently.

"You mean they actually believed him!?"Yellowfang yowled angrily.

"Darkstripe said you were dangerous the others cats are scared of the things you can do. Tigerclaw is planning on coming a-and I don't know. But I think you must go before they get here. What did Brokenstar mean by he when he said keep a close eye on our kits? Would you hurt our kits?"Firepaw mewed.

"Do you think so?" Yellowfang questioned.

"No of course not. I don't think you could ever harm a kit why would Brokenstar say such a awful thing?" Firepaw meowed.

"I hope that dirty old rouge hasn't harm our kits!" A queen hissed.

"We should have never shelter Yellowfang!" Another hissed.

"Yellowfang is going to pay!" Darkstripe hissed.

"She cant stay here." Another warrior cat meowed.

"Oh no they're coming! Yellowfang you must leave now!" Firepaw urged.

"Firepaw wait you believe I'm innocent and I'm grateful for that. I know Bluestar will give me a fair hearing, I cant run forever I'm much too old. I shall stay here and face an punishment your clan mates give me."Yellowfang rasped.

"But what about Tigerclaw what if he-"Firepaw was cut off.

"He's head strong but even he will obey to go before you get in trouble for talking to me. Have faith in your leader now go!"Yellowfang meowed. With that firepaw took off. The clan cats so made it back and firepaw slipped in with them.

"How was the gathering?" A cat asked.

"Brokenstar has demanded rights to hunt in our territory!" Longtail spat.

"And he also warn us of a rouge shadow clan cat and its Yellowfang!" Another cat meowed. Darkstripe roughly dragged out Yellowfang.

"What's going on here I given no order to attack our prisoner." Bluestar meowed.

"Thank starclan we got back on time. The kits are safe." A queen meowed.

"Of course they are." Bluestar growled.

"But you are going exile Yellowfang right?" A cat meowed.

"Exile her? We should kill her!"Darkstripe hissed.

"And what has she done to deserver that?" Bluestar meowed looking at Darkstripe.

"You heard Brokenstar he said-" But Darkstripe was cut off.

"He never given the rouge's name so it cant be Yellowfang and the kits are safe. And as along she's in my clan she will not be harm." Bluestar meowed.

"I will leave now if that is what you want." Yellowfang meowed.

"There is no need you have done nothing wrong and you will be safe is time we discuss the real matter at hand. Brokenstar" Bluestar meowed. She got up onto the high stones." We have already began to prepare for an attack by shadow clan. We must control our borders more frequently. Wind clan and river clan wont fight back so we face shadow clan alone." Bluestar meowed.

"So we are not going given into Brokenstar's demands." Tigerclaw meowed.

"Clans have never shared hunting grounds before and we shouldn't now. They always manage to support themselves in their own territories." Bluestar meowed.

"But can we defend ourselves against a shadow clan attack? Wind clan couldn't manage and river clan wont even try!" A she cat meowed.

"But we must try we will not give up our territory with out a fight. I should travel to moonstone tomorrow. The warriors of star clan will give me the strength to fight. Now all of you rest well I wish to speak to Lionheart alone." Bluestar meowed.

 **D.K:Wow almost done! Cant wait to get to fire and ice until then the dragon is out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**D.K: Hello everyone I'm back again with another chapter of Small Fire: Into the wild! We still have a votes up for Scourgepaw, Breezepaw and Smudgepaw's warrior names. And the three names of Longtail and Mousefur's kit's. They're having two toms and one she cat. So far the kits names are Windkit(girl), Patchkit(boy), and Duskkit(boy).**

 **Scourgeclaw: 2, Scourgestrom: 1, Scourgetalon:1, Scourgepelt:0**

 **Smudgeberry: 1,Smudgepelt: 2, Smudgeleaf:1, Smudgefur:0, Smudgetail: 0**

 **Breezefeather: 3, Breezesong: 1, Breezefur: 0, Breezepelt: 0**

 **Anyways on with the story!**

Firepaw was waiting until Bluestar and Lionheart finishing talking so she looked at Graypaw who was sharing tongues with Breezepaw and Ravenpaw.

"So what's the moon stone?" Firepaw asked looking at them. Graypaw gave Breezepaw a tender lick on the ear before facing his friend.

"It's a rock deep under ground where the moon shines on it. All the clan leaders have to spend on night at the moon stone when they are first chosen. There the spirits of star clan share with them." Graypaw replied. Scourgepaw sat down next to his gingered furred sister.

"Share what with them?" Scourgepaw asked.

"I don't know, all I know is when they sleep they have special dreams after that, they get the gift of nine lives and takes the name 'star'." Graypaw mewed. Tigerclaw came over was giving Ravenpaw the most terrifying glare any cat could imagine.

"Ravenpaw what were you thinking blabbering to those apprentices!?" Tigerclaw hissed his tail lashing side to side. Ravenpaw shrunk under his glare and was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry Tigerclaw I wasn't thinking at all." He meowed out weakly. Scourgepaw wanted to step in and protect his friend from Tigerclaw's harsh glare but Lionheart walked over to them before he could do so.

"Well it seems you are about to reach another important step of your training." He meowed to them.

"What's that?" Graypaw meowed as Sandpaw and Dustpaw padded out of the den.

"Bluestar wants you, Ravenpaw, Scourgepaw and Firepaw to accompany her to the journey of moonstones tomorrow." Lionheart meowed. Both Dustpaw and Sandpaw looked enraged by this.

"That's no fair! Dustpaw and I have been apprentices longer we should go instead." Sandpaw complained.

"You'll make the journey soon enough. For now thunder clan needs your strength and skill at the camp. I will remain here also." Lionheart meowed.

"When are we leaving?" Firepaw asked very excited about going to the moon stones.

"At dawn you need to rest now. But first go Spottedleaf and collect the herbs you'll need on this journey. It's a long way the herbs will give you the strength to suppress your appetite. There will be little time for catching prey." Lionheart noted.

"Well you better go see Spottedleaf." Sandpaw said scowl before turning and leaving with Dustpaw. Graypaw, Firepaw and Scourgepaw headed over to Spottedleaf's den where she was getting help from Smudgepaw sorting the different herbs. She then notice the three.

"Oh hello you three. Do you need traveling herbs?" Spottedleaf ask in a soft tone of voice.

"Yes please." Firepaw meowed.

"There's enough here for you three and Ravenpaw. There herbs will stop your hungry pains during the journey and give you strength." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Thanks Spottedleaf." Graypaw chirped before taking the traveling herbs.

"Good luck safely." Spottedleaf and Smudgepaw meowed watching them leave.

"Its must be a long way to the moon stone." Scourgepaw meowed.

"Yeah we never been given herbs before. Do you know where it is?" Firepaw asked looking at Graypaw.

"Beyond clan territory, at place call the high stones. It lies deep under ground in a cave we call mother mouth." Graypaw responded.

"Wow that's cool but we better get some sleep. Because it sounds as if it will be last comfortable night we will get before we start our journey." Firepaw mewed. They all nodded and headed to their own nest.

 **~that night~**

Firepaw was tossing turning in her sleep and was letting off soft whimpers while Scourgepaw twist and turn meowing quietly his sharp claws digging into the base of his bedding.

 _All the siblings could see were cats fighting, yowling in agony and tearing at each others throats. Scourgepaw brought his sister close and try revert her gaze from the horrid blood bath but it too late. Both of them wishing that this horrid nightmare will end._

Both of them woken up from the dream and were both panting hard while their claws dig into the ground. Soon their racing hearts slowed down to rhythmical beat.

"W-what a horrible dream." Firepaw muttered.

"Yeah but what does it mean?" Scourgepaw muttered back in a hush whisper.

 **~next morning~**

"Have a safe journey my friends." Lionheart meowed giving Bluestar a lick on the ear.

"We will just as you will keep the clan safe my deputy. I trust you." Bluestar meowed

"I will Bluestar and thank you." He meowed before going over to the apprentices. "Remember you four are almost warriors don't forget what I taught you and listen to Bluestar and Tigerclaw. They made this journey before you have not." Lionheart meowed.

"Yes Lionheart." Scourgepaw meowed dipping his head respect for the older warrior.

"See you soon Lionheart." Graypaw mewed touching noses with his mentor before leaving.

"Isn't this shadow clan territory?" Firepaw asked.

"Yeah but we have to pass through shadow clan territory to get to the moon stone." Graypaw meowed to her.

"All clans are entitled safe passage to the moonstone but Shadowclan seems to have no respect for the warrior code any more. So be alert." Bluestar meowed over her shoulder.

"I'm starving I hadn't eaten since last night." Ravenpaw mewed pitifully.

"Didn't Firepaw give you the traveling herbs from Spottedleaf ? They were suppose to suppress your hungry you know." Graypaw meowed.

"She did but they smelled bad so I didn't eat them. I didn't know that was they were for." Ravenpaw meowed sheepishly.

"I am sorry you hungry Ravenpaw but we mustn't hunt outside our territory. We'll follow the warrior code even if Shadowclan wont." Bluestar meowed. Tigerclaw lifted his head up into the air and sniff the air.

"Hmm I smell a shadow clan patrol." Tigerclaw grunted. Bluestar sniffed the air as well.

"But they are upwind they wont know we were here if we keep moving. But we must hurry if they move head they'll detect us. Its not far from the edge of wind clan territory." Bluestar meowed. They soon came across a old wooden fence. "Come on we will get there by night fall as long as we keep moving." Bluestar meowed. Firepaw was trailing behind Tigerclaw but she jumped at the barks and yaps of dogs.

"D-dogs." Firepaw meowed her fur bristling. Tigerclaw gave her a tender lick on the ear.

"You're fine, they are tied as they always are when we pass them. They are no threat to us." Tigerclaw meowed.

"O-okay." Firepaw meowed before following him. They soon came across a road that the monster's ran upon.

"Is that another thunderpath?" Scourgepaw meowed.

"Yep it runs down shadow clan territory. Can you see the high stones behind?" Graypaw meowed.

"Yeah I can see it." Firepaw meowed but felt very scared." D-do we have to cross the thunder path then?" Firepaw asked nervously.

"We sure do." Graypaw meowed.

"We'll go one at a time. Ravenpaw you first." Tigerclaw hissed.

"But Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw meowed fearfully.

"No Tigerclaw I'll go first. Don't forget this will be the first time crossing for these apprentices. Let them see how it is done." Bluestar meowed before facing the thunder path. She made sure the coast was clear before quickly crossing.

"Off you go Ravenpaw you seen how it is done." Tigerclaw meowed.

"Uhhh." Ravenpaw said.

"Go!" Tigerclaw hissed to the apprentice who quickly crossed and made it safely he then look at Scourgepaw, Graypaw and Firepaw." Go on you three." He meowed.

"Well here goes nothing." Graypaw meowed before crossing like Bluestar and Scourgepaw went next as well and made it cross. Firepaw went next but froze in place a monster roared down the path. Tigerclaw bolted across and held her firmly yet protectively around the scruff and made it to the other side with others. He gently put her down and hissed as the monster ran off. Scourgepaw nuzzle and lick his sister softly and worriedly.

"I thought you were going be fresh kill!" Graypaw meowed. Tigerclaw gave one more hiss as the monster disappeared.

"Two legs are so reckless!" He hissed before looking at Firepaw with concern eyes." Are you sure you're alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine." She meowed.

"Do you want to rest before we go on?" Bluestar asked her apprentices.

"No I'm good." She meowed. And they carried on.

"This is mother mouth. We'll will wait here until the moon is at the highest. You can hunt until then." Bluestar meowed.

"Come on Ravenpaw you said you were hungry." Graypaw meowed.

"Oh um coming." Ravenpaw meowed, following Graypaw. Soon the moon had risen up high.

"It's time to go."Bluestar meowed.

"It's dark how will we find the way in such darkness?"Tigerclaw questioned.

"I have been here many times. I will lead the way, just follow my , Ravenpaw and Scourgepaw stay here and gurad the and Firepaw will come with me."Bluestar said. Firepaw nodded and followed Bluestar and the three of them enter the mother mouth, their fur fluffed up because of how cold it smelled Tigerclaw fear growing.

"It's to small in here and the air taste you sure you know the way Bluestar?"Tigerclaw asked in fear.

"Yes Tigerclaw have faith in your leader."Bluestar said as she kept pacing fear only got worse.

"I don't like the feeling of this place. I'm getting out of here!"Tigerclaw yowled before running out.

"T-tigerclaw?"Firepaw asked as she watch the big brown tom ran out.

"Firepaw?"Bluestar called out.

"I-im here."Firepaw meowed. Bluestar walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's alright young warrior, there's no need to be afraid. Tigerclaw was just surprised by the power of the world above Tigerclaw is a brave and feared warrior,but down here in the place of star clan you need a different kind of strength."Bluestar meowed walked on and Firepaw soon came across the moon stone."What do you feel young Firepaw?"Bluestar asked.

"Only my own curiosity."Firepaw said.

"Good I must know speak to star here I must not be woken up prematurely."Bluestar meowed and touched nose with it before laying down close to the moon stone.

"Wow it's so beautiful down here. Especially how the moon lights up the stone.."Firepaw looked over at Bluestar."I hope everything is okay with looks like she's having a nightmare."Firepaw mewed. Bluestar meowed and was twisting and turning in her sleep. Bluestar jumped up fearfully.

"Firepaw we must get back to thunder clan now."Bluestar meowed.

"Yes Bluestar."Firepaw meowed.

"Hurry before we're too late."Bluestar meowed and headed outside.

"What did you learn?"Tigerclaw asked.

"We must leave I pray we're not to late."Bluestar meowed.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**D.K:Hello everyone here is another chapter of Small Fires:Into the wild! Man we are getting so close to the end! Soon I'll be starting Fire and Ice! Now I do not own Warriors belong to the rightful owners. Now on ward with the fanfiction!**

The two warriors and four apprentices were traveling back to thunder clan camp after Bluestar had awoken from her dream with star clan. Ravenpaw was trailing behind the group.

"Keep up Ravenpaw you are holding us back!"Tigerclaw spat angrily. Ravenpaw gulped nervously.

"S-sorry Tigerclaw and I-i coming." He said in a small voice catching up the rest of the group.

"Are you okay Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked her friend.

"Yeah I'm okay just a bit tried." Ravenpaw meowed to her.

"So what did Tigerclaw say when he came out the cave?" Firepaw asked.

"He wanted to make sure we were guarding the entrances. Why?"Scourgepaw meowed.

"Sense anything strange about him?" Firepaw meowed.

"The only thing that was strange was that damped old cave."Graypaw meowed.

"He seem a little edgy."Ravenpaw muttered.

"He's not the only one."Graypaw meowed.

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw asked.

"The fur around your neck stands up every time you see Tigerclaw these days. You nearly jumped out of your skin when he came out of the cave."Graypaw meowed.

"He just surprises me that's have to admit it was a bit creepy around mother mouth."Ravenpaw meowed.

"I supposes so." Scourgepaw meowed. They kept traveling onward to home.

"So what's it's like in mother mouth?" Graypaw meowed.

"Did you see the moon stone?"Scourgepaw asked.

"Yeah I did it was was better then I imagine it to be." Firepaw purred. The thunder clan cats soon came across a black and white cat who was sitting on the fences.

"Look it's a loner."Graypaw exclaimed.

"Apprentices this is Barely, he lives near the two legs nest."Bluestar said.

"I haven't seen you in a few moons. How are you Bluestar?" Barely asked.

"I am doing well and you Barely. How's the pray been running since we last past this way."Bluestar asked.

"Not to bad,one thing that is good about living near by twolegs you will always find rats near by. Just enough for me and Hector."Barely said.

"Who's Hector." Scourgepaw asked.

"Hector is a friendly dog that lives near the barn as well. Anyways you seem in a big hurry, is everything alright?" Barely asked.

"What?Um yes it's just I don't like to be away from my clan for to long." Bluestar meowed.

"As always Bluestar you are tied to your clan like a queen to her its.I just wanted warn you that there are two big dogs that live near hear now. They roam during the night. Take a short cut through the corn field." Barely meowed.

"We already know about the dogs, we saw them earlier." Tigerclaw groaned.

"Thank you for the warning Barely until next time our paths cross." Bluestar meowed.

"Good bye and have a safe journey."Barely said.

"Come we must continue home." Bluestar meowed. Tigerclaw looked irritated that Bluestar was following this loner's advice.

"You trust the word of that loner!?" Tigerclaw yelled.

"Tigerclaw, Barely is a friend I would trust him with my life. You can cut through the yard if you would rather face the dogs but I am taking Barely's advice and going this way." Bluestar meowed before going the direction Barely told them to go.

"Fine." Tigerclaw grumbled before following Bluestar with the apprentices following them.

"Tigerclaw sure is in a mood."Graypaw whispered. As the warriors and apprentice traveled into corn field, they all smelled a odd smell. Firepaw lifted her head to smell the air.

"It smells like prey."Firepaw mewed. They all heard small squeaking of prey.

"What was that?" Scourgepaw meowed, soon rats began to surrounded them.

"Oh no!Rats!"Tigerclaw meowed. And the swarm of rats were upon them. Firepaw hissed in pain as one of the rats bit her hard, she quickly threw it off.

"Their bites burn like furry" Firepaw said. Graypaw was trying to throw the many rats off.

"Firepaw, Ravenpaw and Scourgepaw help!" Graypaw meowed. Scourgepaw and Raven paw ran over to help. Ravenpaw batted a rat off of Graypaw.

"Take that you mangy crow food eater!" Ravenpaw hissed. All the apprentices were biting and clawing the rats away from them.

"There's no use in fighting the rats will just keep have to get out of here."Bluestar meowed. Ravenpaw meowed in pain as a whole bunch of rats pounced on him.

"Firepaw help!" Ravenpaw meowed. Firepaw helped Ravenpaw out.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Firepaw meowed.

"You two keep running, I'll hold them back." Bluestar meowed.

"But Bluestar-"Firepaw began to say.

"Just go, get to safety and I'll catch up. Don't worry about me"Bluestar ordered. All the rats began to surronded Bluestar and they jumped upon her. All them clawing and biting her like furry. Tigerclaw came out from the bush and just looked at her. "Tigerclaw help!" Bluestar meowed. Tigerclaw just looked at her before disappearing Bluestar world went black she saw a glimpse of a cat.

"Don't worry Bluestar I got you!" The voice said before Bluestar fainted.

Tigerclaw and the apprentice saw Barely run over to them with a unconiuous and bleeding Bluestar with the swarm of rats following him.

"They'll still coming, you four hold them off!"Barely said to the apprentices. Firepaw hit one of the rats with her forepaw.

"Stupid rats!"Firepaw hissed. The rats began retreating into the fields.

"They're retreating."Graypaw said in relief. When the last of the rats had finally disappeared, the apprentice could get a good look at Bluestar's battered form. The wounds looked really deep.

"Oh no Bluestar a-are you okay?" Firepaw meowed in a weak voice. Tigerclaw turned around fast and pounce hard on Barely, knocking the wind out of the loner.

"Barely you've sent us into a trap!"Tigerclaw hissed, his amber eyes burning.

"Uh I didn't know the rat were here. I-i'm sorry."Barely meowed.

"Why did you send us this way!?" Tigerclaw spat angrily.

"T-the dogs I didn't want them to-"Barely began to say but Tigerclaw cut him off.

"The dogs were tied up when we pass them earlier!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"But the two leg unties them at night, they guard his nest. Honest!" Barely meowed.

"T-tigerclaw, Bluestar is injured.I-is there anything we can do?"Firepaw meowed. Tigerclaw got off of Barely and sat near Firepaw.

"She's in the paws of star clan now."Tigerclaw meowed.

"I-is she dead?"Ravenpaw asked nervously.

"I don't know we must wait and see."Tigerclaw meowed.

"Starclan please send her back to us."Firepaw prayed soon Bluestar began breathing and waking up."Bluestar?"Firepaw asked worriedly.

"It's alright I'm still here. I have lost a life but I wasn't my last."Bluestar meowed.

"Thank Starclan."Scourgepaw said.

"Right, Ravenpaw fetch cob webs for Bluestar's you should go find marigold or horsetail to keep the infection off. And Barely I think you've done enough damage for one day."Tigerclaw growled.

"I'm sorry this happened I wish you all a quick recover."Barely said before walking Ravenpaw and Graypaw came back with the cobwebs and marigolds.

"M-may I put them on her wounds. Yellowfang showed me how."Firepaw asked Tigerclaw.

"Very well."Tigerclaw said dipping his head softly. Firepaw began putting the cob webs on.

"If it had not been for Tigerclaw those rats would have eaten me alive. I must remember to thank him"Bluestar said. Firepaw frowned softly.

'It wasn't Tigerclaw it was -"She began to say but Tigerclaw cut her off.

"It's been a long time since I seen you lose a life many have you lost now?"He asked.

"That was my fifth, I have four lives remaining."She said. He nodded.

"We should rest here while you are recovering."Tigerclaw said.

"No we must get back to camp as soon as 's keep going" She said.

"A-are you sure you're fit to travel, you just lost a life."Scourgepaw said worriedly. Bluestar got up slowly.

"I'll manage."She said before kept on heading home. Tigerlcaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Scourgepaw and Firepaw all followed her.

 _ **to be continued~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**D.K: Hello fellow readers,writers and fans this is another chapter of Small Fires into the wild. Like always I do not own warriors but I do own Rocky and Hector so please enjoy and comment. Names will be closing up soon for Scourgepaw, Smudgepaw and Breezepaw and the names for Longtail and Mousefur kit's as well so, keep on voting.**

 **Scourgeclaw: 2, Scourgestorm: 1 , Scourgetalon, Scourgepelt: 0**

 **Smudgeberry: 1, Smudgepelt: 2, Smudgeleaf: 1, Smudgetail: 1, Smudgefur: 0**

 **Breezefeather: 3, Breezesong: 1, Breezefur:0, Breezepelt: 0**

 **Anyways on with the story!**

As the thunder clan warriors traveled into shadow clan territory, Firepaw couldn't help but feel they shouldn't be there. She speed up next to her injured leader who was in front of them all. Firepaw looked at Bluestar's wounds and fear they might reopen.

"B-bluestar we shouldn't be crossing here. What if we run into a shadow clan patrol?" Firepaw mewed. Bluestar gave Firepaw a reassuring look to ease her worries.

"Don't worry about shadow clan warriors, you won't find any here today." Bluestar meowed.

"How can she be so sure?" Scourgepaw asked Graypaw in worry.

"Yeah I can still smell the stench of shadow clan cats." Graypaw said.

"Maybe the breeze carried it down from Wind clan's territory." Firepaw meowed as they followed their leader. As they drew near thunder clan camp, they could hear yowls of pain and hisses of anger from their camp.

"Do you hear that?" Ravenpaw meowed out timidly. Bluestar fur pricked up in fear and her tail lashed around.

"Quick this is what Star clan warned me about. Our camp is being attacked!" Bluestar meowed in panic. Tigerclaw stood in front of the apprentices.

"Remember your training and try not to die." He growled out. All of the sprang into the gorse entrance of thunder clan and saw Shadow clan cats every where.

"Oh no my kits!" Frostfur cried out. Rosetail ran over towards the nursery and stand guard.

"Don't worry Frostfur, I will guard the nursery." Rosetail meowed.

"Oh thank you Rosetail." Frostfur meowed and turn to see Mousefur having a hard time throwing off brown tom.

"Frostfur help!" Mousefur shouted. Frostfur ran over and threw the tom off of her. Brindleface was fighting off Clawface while protecting the precious kits in swollen stomach.

"Doesn't thunder clan have any other warrior she cats and pregnant queens to fight their battles?!" Clawface yelled.

"You are going to regret saying that!" Brindleface hissed and clawed him. Firepaw was fighting off a shadow clan she cat and was twice her size. The shadow clan she cat almost had her pinned down until Scourgepaw jumped onto her back and racked his claws across her flank. The shadow she cat hissed and turn to face Scourgepaw.

"You are going to pay for that!" She hissed but Firepaw pinned her down and bite down her shoulder with all her might. "Ow ow!" She quickly threw Firepaw off and run out of thunder clan with tail between her legs.

"And don't come back!" Firepaw hissed her tail lashing. Both Scourgepaw and Firepaw watch Bluestar fight off a shadow clan warrior.

"Wow even when wounded, Bluestar is powerful fighter ." Scourgepaw mewed to his sister. Across the camp they could her fearful mews of the kits. Firepaw and Scourgepaw turn to see Blackfoot stalking towards the nursery.

"Why is the shadow clan deputy going over to the nursery!" Firepaw meowed.

"No leave these kits alone! I won't let the likes of you harm these innocent kits!" Rosetail meowed. Black foot slashed open Rosetail's neck.

"Shut up you old bag of bones." He hissed and began reaching for the unprotected kits.

"No not Rosetail! Get away from the nursery!" Firepaw hissed and was about to take him head on but another shadow clan cat got in her way.

"Not so fast apprentice!" She hissed and tackle Firepaw. Scourgepaw help Firepaw fought off the shadow clan cat and sent her running with a few scars. They looked over to the nursery and saw Yellowfang fighting Blackfoot off.

"You fox hearted brute! Leave those kits alone! Or you will have to go through me!" Yellowfang hissed and manage to scare Black foot off. Firepaw and Scourgepaw both ran over to her."Don't worry Black foot is gone, I chased him off. I will protect these kits." Yellowfang panted.

"Thank you Yellowfang, the clan won't forget your bravery." Firepaw meowed. Soon the shadow clan were all out of the camp.

"Get out!"Whitestorm hissed.

"And don't come back!" Darkstripe hissed.

"They are finally gone." Longtail meowed and was panting softly.

"That fight was brutal, the rumor of how Brokenstar trains his warriors must be true." Dustpaw meowed.

"Is everyone alright? Our kits safe? I heard Firepaw say some shadow clan cat was at the nursery." Some worry queens said.

"All of our kits are safe thanks to Yellowfang. Brave Rosetail was strike down by a shadow clan warrior and was trying to steal the kits from their nest. But Yellowfang fought him off." Frostfur said.

"It was no ordinary shadow clan cat it was Blackfoot." Firepaw said.

"What the shadow clan deputy? You are so brave Yellowfang." Brindleface said. Bluestar walked over and her ears flatten in sadness.

"What's wrong Bluestar?" Scourgepaw asked.

"Spottedleaf is with Lionheart in the medicine den, he was injured in battle, it looks bad." Bluestar meowed.

"N-no! Not Lionheart!" Graypaw meowed and quickly ran to the medicine den to see his mentor. Scourgepaw, Firepaw, Breezepaw, Ravenpaw and Snowpaw accompany him. They saw the great warrior Lionheart laying still in the medicine cat's den, his body littered with scars and gashes. Spottedleaf and Smudgepaw had a look of sadness on their faces.

"There is no help for Lionheart now. We have done all we can, he is now own his way to star clan. All we can do is ease his pain towards the journey there." Spottedleaf meowed.

"N-no not Lionheart." Breezepaw whispered.

"He's with our ancestors now." Spottedleaf meowed.

"No no, he's gone?! There must be some mistake! He can't be gone, he can't leave me. I'm still in training he has so much more to teach me before I become a " Graypaw mewed sadly and lay next to his still body.

"Lionheart you were a wonderful warrior and a great mate. I won't let our kits forget your name." Frostfur meowed sadly and licked Lionheart's flank.

"My son, my little warrior you would have been a great leader, you've made me so proud .May star clan light your path." Speckletail meowed before licking his flank. Firepaw and Scourgepaw walked over next.

"Thank you for your wisdom, you've taught us so much. We wouldn't be members of thunder clan if it wasn't for you and your kindness." they said and licked his flank. Bluestar came up next.

"You were the best deputy and friend anyone could ask for. I don't know what I'm going to do with out you." Bluestar meowed. Spottedleaf came over to her.

"Bluestar do you want me to treat those wounds of yours, they look pretty nasty." Spottedleaf said.

"Later please help the clan first." Bluestar meowed. Spottedleaf nodded and began to do so. Ravenpaw sat down next to his grey fur friend and licked his ear gently in hopes to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Graypaw, though I never really knew him he was a great mentor and the best deputy." Ravenpaw said softly. Breezepaw sat next to her brother and looked down sadly at her paws. Snowpaw was sad as well, she wasn't sure Thunder clan was ready to lose such a great deputy like Lionheart. Smudgepaw the most silent one of them all, didn't know what to really say. He wasn't as close to Lionheart like the others but he did know everyone including himself just lost a great warrior and friend. Tigerclaw was the last to come over to Lionheart to say his final goodbye but, for some reason he started at Ravenpaw with a hard stare. The black tom couldn't help but shiver under his gaze before quickly turning away. Tigerclaw then presses his muzzle against Lionheart's battered flank before turning to leave.

"I have seen to everyone may I treat you now Bluestar?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Yes you may, thank you Spottedleaf." Bluestar meowed softly before letting Spottedleaf lead her to medicine den with Smudgepaw closely following behind. Soon it came the time to announce Thunderclan's new deputy. Some was patiently waiting while other were getting restless as they waited for Bluestar to announce the new deputy.

"Are you coming Graypaw?" Ravenpaw asked his friend gently putting his paw on his shoulder. Graypaw only softly muttered something before curling closer to Lionheart.

"Leave him her, I'm sure Bluestar will excuse him." Firepaw meowed. Ravenpaw nodded and they headed to the highrock. Bluestar sat on top of the highrock and cats gather underneath it.

"It is nearly moon high and it is once more my duty much much to soon, to name a new deputy of thunderclan." Bluestar meowed.

"Is she going to pick Tigerclaw?" Dustpaw said.

"Do you think?" Brindleface meowed.

"Who else is it going be? He's our strongest warrior." Longtail meowed.

"If you ask me Tigerclaw should have been deputy much sooner he''s the obvious choice." Darkstripe meowed.

"Hush show some respect for Redtail and Lionheart and keep your jaw shut too, Bluestar is about to name the new deputy of thunderclan." Speckletail hissed.

"I say these words before the body of Lionheart so his spirit may hear and approve my choice. I have not forgotten the cat who avenged the death of Redtail and brought back his body to us. Thunder clan needs his fearless loyalty more than ever now, Tigerclaw will be thunder clan's new deputy." Bluestar announced. Everyone cheered his name in approval.

"Thunderclan I am honored to expect the position of deputy. I never expected to gain such a high rank but the spirit of Lionheart and Redtail I will sever this clan the best I can." Tigerclaw meowed. More cats praised him proudly all expect Ravenpaw.

"Oh no she shoudln't have done that! She can't choose him." Ravenpaw meowed fearfully.

"What are you talking about Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked.

"He wanted to be deputy ever since he took care of Redtail" Ravenpaw stuttered out.

"Was it Tigerclaw who killed him?" Firepaw asked fearfully. Ravenpaw nodded in fear. Firepaw stood there in shock, Tigerclaw the new deputy killed Redtail

 **...To be continued...**


End file.
